


E.L.E.M.E.N.T

by Carriedreamer



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Biological Warfare, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Anime, M/M, Military Science Fiction, Plague, Protective Siblings, Slow Burn, Tsunderes, elemental powers, not all ppg or rrb are related, sci fi weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carriedreamer/pseuds/Carriedreamer
Summary: The Incident eighteen years ago threw the world into chaos; perfectly ordinary people suddenly gaining odd abilities across the globe… and then… they turned on us all. Living in fear the famous City League became the last refuge from these "Unnaturals" and their sudden vicious war against the common citizen.Twenty one year old Brick Jojo is the newest recruit in the League, and the newest soldier to join the fight against the menace that is ELEMENT: A legion of "Unnaturals" set on bringing chaos and misery in their wake as they terrorize the City. When their oddly charismatic leader is finally captured however, Brick suddenly is caught in the midst of a war...a war for the right to exist.Because the question remains... What really does make someone ...human?Loosely inspired by Trigger's "PROMARE".
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium, Mike Believe/Robin Snyder, Mitch Michelson/Pablo, Princess Morbucks/Brute Plutonium
Comments: 18
Kudos: 39





	E.L.E.M.E.N.T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And at last comes my last project in 2020!
> 
> And what a journey this has been: Whoo boy. This became my final project of 2020 rather early into this... interesting..., year 2020 has been but after I finally saw Trigger's "Promare" well the muse was inspired so what can I say: my science fiction AU was born. (movie highly recommended btw)

_There’s a thing about the world that a lot of people don’t get or understand or well let me backtrack… there’s something the world is in constant denial over._

_Its that the world as a whole- whatever country, big or small… is a world propelled by fear._

_Fear of what they don’t understand… and ultimately what they don’t want to._

_Some say the world is constantly being tested, that we live in fear because we’re supposed to: That that fear gives us reason to grow- the more we know, the more we conquer that which was unknown to us… the more powerful we become._

_Until a new fear grows… little by little… every seed of doubt or bud of progress… we as a human race end up tested… the final test to see if we’re really ready for the next step._

_Humanity’s latest step came from an unlikely source._

_A cough. A broken test tube that spilled into an unfortunately close drain._

_That’s how it started. Something as benign as a single involuntary human reflex from a tickle in the throat… and it changed everything._

_It began to travel through the air… the water… pretty soon it was everywhere- an invisible menace waiting to make its first move._

_It started as a cough… it graduated to sneezes… nausea, headaches, chills and fevers- no one was the same, no one died… but everyone had something._

_Fear._

_Everyone knew they were sick, that those weird symptoms they’d complain to their coworkers or families… later their doctors- there wasn’t anything anyone could do. The fear continued to grow. The lingering cold continued to plague the world’s major cities, the panic grew._

_Before the deaths occurred._

_The deaths, the mourning… the creeping fear only continued to grow and grow- it seemed there was no stopping it, the casualties weren’t dying from their symptoms it seemed…. Their bodies just simply gave out- later examinations found swelling in their brains, their organs… everything just seemed… wrong._

_The hysteria began. And so did the race for a cure,_

_Finally a BioLab in a small city of Townsville was the winner- overnight that small city tucked away became the hottest destination around: Richard Hardy, head scientist of the_ In _stitute of Human innovation and medicine (H.I.M. Labs for short) soon became the superstar of the scientific community, a superstar… an ambitious superstar as the world would find out soon enough._

_But the crisis had been averted. Humanity had prevailed over its latest...and greatest fear._

_So we thought._

_The fear of the unknown… is sometimes a darker menace than the thing that everyone is afraid of: We stood as a species at a precipice we didn’t even know existed._

_The incidents started gradually… as invisible as the menace… curiosities that only existed in the tabloids, human interest stories, kids who did strange things, adults who did stranger…a child who had an incredible “green thumb”, an athlete whose swimming speeds were suddenly record breaking, a hacker who managed to steal millions… but barely touched a computer…_

_One by one… the stories would pile and just as quickly be dismissed._

_The incidents changed everything._

**_Fire Investigators have concluded the three building blaze that swept through the South End that claimed the lives of six people, a family of four and two houseguests appears to be a work of Arson though no suspects have been forthcoming as the investigation continues._ **

**_**_ **

_**Sad news from Tallahassee, that Olympic Hopeful Kimberly Gaston’s record shattering run appears to be over as substance tests have discovered evidence that America’s little mermaid… might have been doping.** _

**_***_ **

**_Scientists remain at a loss over the strange behavior of local bird populations as their continued congregation around Central Park seems to be interrupting their migration behaviors. Local authorities have urged tourist to stop feeding the birds!_ **

**_***_ **

_The fear began to grow again, as more and more… incidents began to pile up, fire, water, air and earth… strange occurrences that affected everyone around them and everything. Everything was made out of something- the very air we breath… one was found to be able to manipulate even that: An incident in London hit all the papers, a young woman walking home alone had been accosted by a stranger- her screams had been ignored… but as she’d sucked in yet more air for another… she’d ended up sucking the air straight out of her assailant’s lungs…. Suffocating him near instantly._

_One by one by one more and more of these…, “Elementals” as they were called were discovered. Were they people? Were they something else? Survivors of the plague that never was … young or old, male or female… it didn’t matter what nationality, race, religion, identity…_

_The disease wasn’t choosy._

_And neither was fear._

_Overnight the menace known as the “unnaturals” as coined by the Media, abominations…. Monsters… became the world’s very own boogeyman. Strangers, neighbors, acquaintances, companions, friends... . families… all began to wonder… and watch._

_Once again when called to action H.I.M. Labs took charge, leading the efforts to discover the source, study these… curiosities and heal these damaged souls from their own damnation. Voluntary and paid requests alike brought Elementals of all ages to the clean pristine doors of H.I.M. Labs to receive the "cure"._

_And some never returned._

_The Public continued living in their bubbles of satisfaction that the “Unnaturals” as they were now known were no longer of any threat to the everyday “normal”. The plague that never was... faded to nothing…, there was a new scourge now:_

_The Elementals, the blasphemies… the danger, the fear… the living insult to God…_

_They just didn’t expect us to fight back._

**_“Local Authorities have officially confirmed that last week’s terrorist attack on the Elemental Treatment and Rehabilitation Center in the East End to be the work of ELEMENT: A rogue terrorist Organization comprised of unhinged individuals with Elemental abilities who have refused to rehabilitate or otherwise take the cure. In a recorded message left for the masses._ **

**“We are Element. We’re here. We’re everywhere. And we’re not going anywhere.**

**_-o-o-o-_ **

**E.L.E.M.E.N.T**

_Log : 00000_ **_  
_ **

**_-o-o-o-_ **

  
  
  
  


**Somewhere deep underground:**

**H.I.M. Elemental Holding Facility:**

**Building E**

**10:38 PM**

It hurt to breathe. Everything hurt, everything was foggy, he was hungry… dazed, confused… what day was it? What time even was it? 

The last thing he remembered… what was it? 

Oh… he’d locked the door to the shop… and he’d been heading for the bus stop. His car was still in the… shop. Yeah. Damn kids had gone and slashed his tires. He’d liked that car. It was… efficient. 

Wow, he really was an old fart now, imagine getting a car because it was good on gas… tch… wow… adulthood sucked. He took a deep breath and swallowed the involuntary sob again. Crying didn’t get him anywhere… except a kick to the chest again… he’d cried outside as he was being read his rights… oh wait… he didn’t have any. 

Only humans… had those. But… he was human. He hadn’t done anything wrong why had he ended up in here? 

Just… what had happened? His memory was foggy and he couldn’t concentrate or focus on anything, his glasses had been broken in the struggle to get him… in that van. That big...scary white van. 

He hadn’t done anything wrong… so… so why was he here! Why! WHY! 

He couldn’t remember anything! Anything after the bag had gone over his head and he’d felt something sharp poke him in the side and… and-! 

Heavy footsteps made him stiffen, then freeze before shrinking into the corner. Into the shadows. Just…, Just don’t look. Don’t make eye contact… they… they didn’t like that… he’d already heard the screams before they faded to nothing: And… he gulped. 

_Don’t look. Don’t listen. Don't move._

The footsteps got louder, and louder: Closer. Oh...Oh God please no… he was still allowed to pray wasn’t he! His lips moved silently in a silent prayer. Please, please just keep going- don’t see him, don’t see he was awake just-! 

Large hands suddenly grasped the bars and Mitch jumped back with a hushed scream before he slammed his hand over his own mouth and shrunk further in a ball. 

“No, no, no! Shh! Shh! It’s me, Mitch it’s me.” He froze at the soft deep voice that… even in his fogged up mind still resonated to him. 

A name… he had to remember… just… why did that… was… wait was Mitch his name? Was that… he squinted. He couldn't see, his glasses were missing, but… yes Mitch _was_ his name no matter what anyone else said that was who he was! 

And this stranger shrouded in the darkness…. Why did that voice seem so familiar? Mitch broke his own rule and dared a peek up. 

A pair of deep brown eyes gazed back, framed by thick dark curls that… he gulped.

"Its okay Mitch, I’m here to get you out. It’s okay.” He said with such an authority that… how could the prisoner not believe him? 

And those eyes…. 

Soft… deep… yet… kind.

"Doctor….Mendes?" He finally managed to choke out,

The man with thick dark curls and kind eyes smiled and nodded. “Yes, yes it’s me!” All at once the bars seemed to bend (!!) and soon there was enough room for Mitch, skinny as he was to crawl out. Immediately however, his legs failed him and Dr. Mendes caught him before hit the floor: this young handsome regular of his who had always ordered the same drink for the last six months… without fail… every morning at 9:28 sharp… he’d be there at Mitch’s counter, with a million dollar smile that had made his heart begin to race. 

_"What can I get ya today?" He asked but it was a formality at this point, this was a regular and he got the exact same thing, every morning… every afternoon… triple espresso with a shot of caramel and a ginger scone...because Mitch had recommended it…_

_"Do you even like ginger Doctor?" He murmured as he set the cup down next to him._

" _I do now."_

“... Is this a dream Dr. Mendes?” He managed to utter before he was hoisted up into a pair of very strong arms. 

“A dream? No, of course not, you didn’t think I’d leave you here… did you and call me Pablo, please.” Mitch’s eyes burned, and his lip trembled, before his head lolled into Dr. Mendes… err Pablo he meant… his savior’s’ shoulder. “ _está bien, está bien, estás a salvo. Estoy aquí y te voy a proteger.”_ He murmured quietly before they were off, the heavy footsteps seemed abnormally loud in this coldly silent… place. Mitch shivered. 

It was so frighteningly dark. Did they do it on purpose? That and keep it almost...painfully dry in this place? There was no moisture and… it was freezing, this whole place was like an icebox! Dry, cold and it almost felt like… a walk in freezer for… he shuddered. 

A butcher's shop. 

This building was worse than the holding cell he'd been in at first though. When Mitch had been tossed in the giant room,, surrounded by men, women and…. Children also shivering in fear. The latest batch of illegal Elementals that refused (or couldn't afford…) the damn Cure. 

Traitors to the state. 

Mitch still wondered what children could have possibly done to merit being called traitors, he'd been picked up, his mind was still hazy from the sharp stick in his neck but he'd been pulled out of the big pen and along with a few others been escorted to cells for… further questioning. 

It'd been like a never ending nightmare. 

And now… 

"It's so cold." He whispered and his eyes felt heavy. 

“They keep these facilities either boiling hot or blisteringly cold to keep any moisture out, unfortunately it seems you were destined for the cold box. We’ll have to get you some warm soup when we get back., No no, don’t go to sleep, not yet, just a bit longer. I promise. Here." He dug in his pocket and uncorked a flask. "It's not alcoholic, sorry but we have to rehydrate you. Easy… easy. It's not regular water either." 

Whatever it was it was the most delicious thing Mitch had ever tasted. 

"Easy, easy- the last thing you want is to puke. Not in your state." 

"Is it bad…?" 

Pablo only brushed a strand of hair out of his face quietly, "I should have been here sooner, I'm so sorry…" 

"... am I ugly then… right now?" Of all the things to care about right now damn Mitch and his stupid vanity! 

"No." He shook his head. "Far from it." 

The silence of the room seemed to get louder right then and his rescuer coughed a bit. " His grip on Mitch tightened before he was suddenly swung on- oh wow, he’d known this Doctor was… built but not this _built._

“Hold on, sorry we’re going to have to go faster. Just hold on.” Mitch tightened his grip but nodded- if Dr. Mendes asked him to… Mitch could try. They continued walking, and Pablo obtained looking around, was he looking for somebody? 

“Where are you.” Pablo mumbled, “I said I’d be right back -damn you Stone!” He hissed. 

"Who?" 

"One of my… associates." He muttered. 

_Click._

_"_ Freeze." Mitch's chest dropped immediately but Pablo's grip on,y strengthened even confronted by the ugly gun pointed straight at them. 

But he just glared at it, at the man holding it, but there wasn't even a hint of fear. 

"Let us pass." He ordered quietly. "Let us pass and you'll get out of this room alive. Otherwise…" 

_Click._

"You're not going anywhere _Unnatural_ _Scum."_ Pablo grit his teeth. The guard was younger than them both, but the malice in his eyes… Mitch had seen it time and time again. Over...and over. 

_Gulp._

"I won't tell you again let us _pass."_

The gun remained where it was. The grip on Mitch's legs increased. 

"... hold on." Pablo murmured over his shoulder. "Hold me as tight as you can. In… three...two…" 

_Click._

_"_ HANDS UP ELEMENTAL!"

_"ONE!"_ Pablo bellowed before he slammed his foot down on the floor and all at once the booking _crack_ echoed around them. Mitch lurched his head back only to see the jagged lines running through the floor all the way to the wall... before a gaping hole began to form… right under their feet! 

The guard bellowed and the gun fired into the ceiling as his legs gave out under him and he went spiraling deep down into the gaping depths with one last scream in his wake. 

But the shaking continued. "...So much for keeping a low profile." Dr. Mendes hissed, "hold on!" He turned on his heel and began to run, as if outrunning the cracking earth behind them. 

"You… you're a-!? Wait- wait what's going on!?" A blaring siren began to go off then, Pablo's grip only tightened. 

"No time to explain! Just hold on!" The alarm only continued blasting around them, echoing in a long wailing moan, Mitch felt his heart near reach his chest as they passed rows...upon row of...prison cells. 

Where… where was he? What...what had happened?! What had he even done!? All Mitch had ever done was … just mind his own business. Keep a low profile…. 

The ground continued to erode behind them but- but! The metal bars seemed to sink deep into the earth and screaming echoed - wait… wait! 

Pablo took a leap over one overly large crack and just kept running, like the fact the earth more or less _collapsing_ around them wasn't-! 

_Crackle-erra! Zzzzbt- opy-! Peat- o-er!_

And now Mitch was hearing voices!? 

"This is Terra! I've got another one! He was in the E building! I need medical team waiting back at camp! Over!" 

"Terra?" 

"Ah, yeah that's my designation yeah- Buttercup! Do you copy! Did you hear me! I need a medical 

_Craaaackle -bzzzzt-cracksnap- E bui-ing!? --esus - ist! H-w is he st-ll al-ve!?"_

Dr. Mendes' lip seemed to curl. "this one is strong." His smile was gentle, as gentle as any Mitch would have gotten on any normal morning when he'd upgrade the small to a jumbo cup at no extra charge… 

His cheeks warmed and he hid his face in the big broad shoulder.

"FREEZE!" 

Pablo skid to a stop, shit… shit oh no. He squinted but...no that was definitely more than one guard this time. He could barely make them out but...one...two...three...four…

F-five? 

...six…

"Hands in the air Element Scum!" 

"Could you be any less original!" Pablo snapped. 

Mitch just tightened his grip. He didn't know what "E Building" meant but judging from the woman's (?) Reaction on the other side of that call(??), Mitch… 

Mitch didn't want to go back there. He didn't want to go back to the freezer!

"D-Doctor….?" 

"You think you’re so big and bad with those toy guns…” Pablo said quietly, “ But I can hear your knees shaking all the way from here! Tch you don’t have any idea what you’re dealing with- _who_ you’re dealing with! Now get out of my way!” 

The guns didn't lower if anything the guards began to move closer. 

“All at once men! Don’t let him get away!” 

Pablo didn’t move but hmm… wait? What was that smell? It was a curse this nose… this goddamn oversensitive nose that came in handy for making a good cup of coffee and other culinary feats but…, his eyes widened. 

Why… was that gun glowing? No really, Mitch had gotten hit over the head a few times yeah but… but that gun was - hey that one was too! They all seemed to be turning… red? Huh-? And why was the room so much...warmer suddenly? 

He felt the man below him tense up. 

“...Mitch… close your eyes.” He said in a hushed tone. 

“What?” 

“CLOSE YOUR EYES MITCH!” 

The light was sudden and painful, he cried out and Pablo slapped his hand over his eyes as the screams were shrill and the air was suddenly putrid with the unmistakable smell of… burned...pork? Except, no this was no pork it was much more… rancid and tinged with something unmistakably… metal. 

But… Mitch couldn’t see anything else save the light spots around them, his eyes otherwise wouldn’t focus. 

_Step. Step._

“Aw no fair Terra, you started the game without me.” He was tall with a slight build, all in black save a bright red…something, his gaze still couldn’t focus and whoever it was… seemed to have an aura of… light around him. 

Who… Who the-? 

“WHAT THE FUCK!?” 

“THERE ARE MORE OF EM’!?” 

“HANDS UP!” 

“Ooh, you lot are a feisty group eh? Heh, this is gonna be _fun_.” 

_Snap._

_“_ I’ve just been _burning_ for a good fight lately!” 

Another shrill scream and more smells of burning, and the bellows of outrage soon turned into...screams of panic, as the smell got even worse but this time it was easy to see why because the guard held his gun up which was on FIRE, and the flames were crawling up his arms which only spread even as he threw the gun away. 

“Oh...oh my God.” One of the guards backed away, hastily crossing himself in the process. “It’s… It’s _him_ . It’s…, It’s _Believe!”_ He shrilled before like a mass of frightened lemmings they all backed up at once. 

Believe…. Wait… not… not _the_ Believe! It couldn’t be… there was no way… there was no way Mitch was… Mitch was looking at… at-! 

“Aww I’m flattered, you’ve heard of little old me?” He held a hand to his chest, “I’m so…. _Touched!”_ His arm shot out and another guard suddenly began to scream and clutch at his chest while his companions all slowly backed away. “Well, well now that I’ve got you sorry lot’s attention- how’s about we drop the guns and be good little idiots on the ground eh! That’s right! Nice and easy! You alright there Terra? You and your…” He lowered his hand and the strange glow seemed to subside, “This him then?” 

Mitch climbed down, at least he tried to, his legs didn’t want to cooperate, but Dr. Mendes steadied him instantly. 

“Yes, I’m sorry but he wasn’t in A through D so I knew he had to be in…” His voice while always raspy had taken on an even deeper undertone. “I couldn’t leave him in there! He didn’t deserve that…” 

“None of them ever do.” He ran a hand though his hair, “Fuck man, I wasn’t expecting this.” 

“There’s more than we thought then?” 

“Way more, They’ve been loaded in the transport but we need our doctor.” He gave him a pointed look. “Stone said you went ahead.” 

“I said I’d be right back but apparently he just took off.” 

“Oh what a shock.” He buzzed his lips, before…..Believe slumped to his knees. Pablo started before he lunged for the younger man but he was stopped. 

"Don't-." The hand went up. "Don't come any closer I haven't cooled down yet." 

"And you won't unless you control yourself!" 

He snorted. "And I'll never hear the end of this. Between ice and a bird I never do…" he heaved. 

Ice...and a bird? Huh… 

He chuckled again before turning back to Mitch… and holding out his hand. “Well as much as I wish it was in nicer circumstances, it’s nice to meet the Coffee God at last.” The man snickered… holy shit… Believe was… _young_. He couldn’t have been much older than Mitch! 

“Coffee God?” 

Pablo made a strained noise before he quickly coughed.” N-Never mind that just-BELIEVE!” He yelled. 

“SON OF A BITCH!” One of the guards had claimed back his damn gun and was aiming straight for Believe’s head(!)- Pablo’s foot immediately rose clearly looking to do another earthquake kick or whatever the heck he’d done before but… 

Vines went shooting from the ground and the wannabe hero of the hour was tangled within them in seconds. H...Huh? 

“....Seriously? That's the best you can do? Wow that’s sad.” Another figure in black appeared, slipping down more vines that seemed to follow where she went, trailing around her arms like snakes. “You’re welcome by the way.” She poked Believe in the head. 

“Just in time like always Buttercup.” He mumbled and rubbed his head irritably. “I had it under control by the way.” 

“Sure you did, just like Terra and his coffee fueled rescue.” Again… coffee? Dr. Mendes continued making weird sounds under his breath. “Right, whatever I’m not dealing with crying babies, Terra can you make a hole or something for them to wallow in their own self pity please

He stiffened but nonetheless put his foot down again, albeit more gently and so the hole was more… centralized, it didn’t stop them from clawing and scraping at the ground before they slowly sunk in like quicksand but… Mitch could still hear them yelling so it wasn’t… that deep?

As if she had read his mind, this Buttercup nodded, “You’re such a sap.” 

“I took an oath, I’d rather not kill anyone unless I absolutely _have_ to…” 

“A pacifist terrorist, now I’ve seen everything.” 

“I’m a doctor not a fighter.” 

“Unless it involves coffee.” 

Another grunt. Another smirk. 

“Enough you two, razz him later Buttercup, we have to move. Where’s Brute and Stone?” Believe snapped. 

“Right here, refugees secured sir, awaiting your orders.” Another woman said, slipping down the same vines, the man next to her was sullen it seemed but his eyes focused on Dr. Mendes and- WHOA!

“Yeah, so much for the element of surprise! What the fuck were you thinking Terra! Now look what you’ve done and for what! Some kind of stupid-! OW! Damn it Brute! Can’t you keep your fucking pets to yourself!” 

The centipede crawled from under his shirt and back onto the extended hand of the woman. “How’s about you hush Stone, or next time I’ll make it a scorpion.” She beamed. 

So this was the Stone… he certainly seemed to fit with his name… he was a hulking mass of a man that was for sure, Mitch couldn’t help ducking behind Dr. Mendes. He didn’t like… those eyes or the look he was giving him. 

Believe only squeezed his nose, “Brute, Stone, down. Buttercup what’s our status?” 

Plant girl folded her arms, “Since there were more than we thought we didn’t have enough room in the transporter, we had to send some in ours.” 

“Remotely I take it?” 

“Yeah.” She held up a device. “One of our other squads is nearby and they’ll pick us up but… a lot of them were in bad shape… it’s getting worse.... but… at least this raid was pretty successful because… lookie what a guard just so kindly gave to me.” An USB stick was wiggled in his face. “I’m sure it has plenty of secrets.” the man known as Stone irritably grabbed it from her hand. 

"Gimme that, knowing you, you'll end up dropping it." He growled. 

"Scuse' me who kicked your sorry ass time in training last week buddy!" 

"That was a fluke, your lame ass vines help you cheat that's not a real victory." 

"Yeah? My lame ass vines can also send you flying any day of the week pal!" 

"Wanna say that to my face _Petunia?"_ He took a step towards her but the other woman immediately stepped in front of them. 

"Yeah, seems she does-and so will I - _Pitts_ ." They were face to face, chest to chest, and despite the fact the two women seemed to have identical faces… this one...well… Mitch could see where "Brute" came from… 

"Oh don't fucking tempt me you-!" 

"ENOUGH!" Believe snapped and again the air seemed to get….warmer, the lingering glow in his eyes, goggles or not only seemed to get brighter. "We don't have _time_ for this shit! Stone back off! Brute return to your sister!" 

"Well maybe if you'd have better control over your men and not be ruled by…" he glared at Dr. Mendes...and Mitch. " _Emotion:_ we wouldn't be in this mess, _Believe."_

The light only grew, "And maybe if you hadn't left Terra _alone_ in the first place he wouldn't have had to do what he did! Both of you are at fault! _You_ broke protocol and _you-."_ He pointed to Pablo who flinched: "Should have called for back up and _waited_ when it was apparent Stone _misunderstood_ his orders." 

Both men glared at each other and once again Mitch was struck by the….sheer youth of who was obviously the leader…. He was the youngest here it looked like! Well maybe the two women who basically had the same face might have been a bit younger, but the notorious Believe only being at _best_ in his early late twenties… it seemed -pardon his bad pun-…. unbelievable. 

Stone, the hulking _giant_ who easily looked like he could snap the lean man down, only sneered but he backed off nevertheless. Pablo released a quiet breath, and Mitch saw the two ladies seemed to do the same thing. 

"That's what I thought. Now… we have to move. Hey Coffee Guy-." 

Mitch started, "Y-Yes?" 

"Can you walk?" He gulped. 

"I… I'll try sir." 

"Better question is can you run." The woman known as Brute said quietly, "You're one brave son of a bitch but you're teetering to the left, guessing he got X'ed." 

"Probably." Pablo murmured. "I'll take him." 

"Terra we need you to clear the way, Buttercup-." 

"On it. C'mere dude." 

She looked almost spritely. "Can….Can you even - Oh! O-Okay up I go." Mitch had always known he was skinny but never had thought to this extent. 

She flashed up a smirk, "Rule number one: never judge a book by its cover especially with "Unnaturals" like us." Her lips downturned. " Though…there's nothing to you, do you even eat?" 

"Question is was the poor sap even fed?" Brute mumbled. Pablo stiffened and gulped somewhat. 

"Just... just be gentle Buttercup…" he mumbled. 

"Yeah yeah lover boy don't worry he'll be safe." Mitch's cheeks burned. "Just focus on putting the mean little boys with guns into time out I’ll take care of his Excellency here.” 

The woman known as Brute snorted, “Now, now, no need to tease. Let’s go lover boy- I’m sure the Coffee God will be fine.” She snickered.

_“¡No me juzgue! ¿Y tú y Princesa, eh?"_ He snapped and Brute was the one to color this time.

_"¡Eso es diferente!"_

_"¡Cómo! ¡Te subiste a su ventana cuántas veces y quién vino a tu rescate entonces!"_

_"¡Porque no soy un idiota enamorado!"_

_"¡Y no estoy enamorado!"_

“BRUTE! TERRA! MOVE IT!” Stone bellowed and the two of them both cast him a withering look but stormed off anyway, more hissed arguing happening as they went ahead. 

“Idiots.” Buttercup sang softly under her breath. “Both of em’.” She shifted him in her arms. 

“Are you sure I’m not dreaming?” He murmured. “I’m pretty sure I’m dreaming.” 

She snorted, “Yeah, I get that-.” 

Nothing save the frantic pounding footsteps of grown men fleeing in terror. He peeked out again, as the light finally faded….and 

"Heh, which one you more afraid of I wonder- God knows they're both gonna give you _hell_."

The snickering was creepily in sync, oh right twins. Right….huh Mitch...Mitch was kinda...tired….and this was kind of...soft…down he goes….

"Shit! Mitch! Mitch can you hear me??" 

"He's had it rough Terra, we better get him to the Infirmary, get him some fluid at least." 

"Some? The poor guys a water elemental starved in a desert: get him in a bathtub." 

"Tch, gimme a break- waste of time." 

"Oh look who's talking, didn't see you show back up until _after_ Believe practically melted his own insides to save our sorry hides." Buttercup muttered next to them. 

The big man known as Stone frowned and folded his arms, "oh shut up Buttercup, one of these days that mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble." 

"Not as much as you're going to be in for ditching Terra _against_ orders." Brute snapped. " _Again!"_

"Building E's are always fucking suicide missions! Excuse me for not wanting to die so Terra can pick up a fucking corpse! That guy has no business being-!" 

"SHUT. UP!" Pablo finally whirled around and snarled. "Shut up or so help me GOD: I don't care how much of an abuse it is I WILL leave you in a goddamn hole outside the camp so deep you can't climb out if and you can live in there for a month!" 

"Oh like you'd even have the stomach-!" 

""I might have taken an oath but there are always loopholes. Do _not_ test me Stone!" 

"Besides Dr. Pacifist might not but I can assure you _I_ do!" Brute snarled. 

"Me too! Just wait until camp hears about you ditching our _doctor_ because big bad Harry was afraid of a few widdle guards. Wah wahhhh. Don't hurt me waaaa-!" 

"Oh like they're gonna give a shit what two overgrown nannies have to say about me!" 

"HEY! Watch it pal!" 

The hissed argument…. Soon grew more and more heated. 

"I should probably intervene." Mitch jumped but Believe only leaned heavily against the wall and wiped his brow. He looked... genuinely tired. Mitch gulped. "But you know what….I'm not gonna." 

"The twins can handle him." Pablo murmured. 

"The dynamic duo...yeah." he winced. Pablo gave him a sharp look. 

"You overheated." He said baldly. 

"Of course I did… . Bastards had cooling packs on em'..." 

"Is that common procedure?" 

"Not in Aqua Vitae facilities…" 

"... Which means…" 

"They knew we were coming....somehow?" 

"....How?? Like a mole." 

Believe nodded quietly. "Just like Robin predicted." Another wince. "My bird's...never wrong." 

Pablo shook his head and hesitantly put a hand on the young man's brow. 

"As a man of science you know I don't believe in that." He murmured. 

"Even in this world man? You really don't think there's something bigger out there… something with a plan?" The wet cloth went over his face. "How about coffee God over here? You think he just happened to have the closest coffee shop on your undercover gig?" Mitch's cheeks again warmed. 

"Well you got your code name for a reason." Dr. Mendes muttered. 

"As the good Doctor avoids the question." He turned his still covered face back towards...Mitch. "wish it could have been in better circumstances to finally meet. Like not in a prison. That'd be nice… Terra has gone and told me all bout' you'sh. We go way back...me and him'sh…" 

"Is...is he okay!?" Now he was slurring his words! "Is he having a stroke!?" Mitch yelped. 

And for some reason….Believe just laughed(??) - "Well not in the way you're thinking'shh." 

"Mike. Don't talk. You overdid it… _again_ , you're benched for at least a week after this. Don't argue with me! Medical orders! I _will_ get you know who to put you under medical arrest!" Pablo snapped before he continued wiping down the 

_Mike….?_

"You would stoop that low'sh asshole. Oh… she's gonna kill me." He moaned. 

"Which one?" Pablo said sarcastically. "Both of them are quite capable of it." 

"Yeah, yeah'sh I know I'm whipped. Ha ha'shhh. Oh my head…" 

"Maybe try not frying your own brain like an egg. No sympathy you've been warned." 

The leader of Element… the most feared man in the City, responsible for all the attacks and prison break outs, whose sardonic sneer and maniacal laughing as he set the city ablaze… only sighed and slumped down. Pablo sighed and grabbed a flask from his side and poured some on water, before slapping it on Believe's face. The slight steam sizzled but he threw him a thumb's up anyway. 

"Thank you." He said shortly. 

"You're lucky I was here." 

"Yeah...yeah I know." He murmured. "... Do me a favor Terra, can you go make sure the twins haven't killed him...he might be an ass but he's a strong one. No worries, your Coffee friend will be safe with me ...I don't...have any blackmail-." He frowned and grit his teeth, Pablo hesitated but...that silence was likely concerning because he did as Believe….er Mike(?) Said. 

Leaving Mitch...alone with the one the media had deemed a complete madman. 

"... So… Mitch right? You're the guy my ole 'pal Terra… claims has the best….coffee in the City." 

Eh!? "I… I dunno if I'd go that….far I just… really?" 

The man nodded, "Practically raves about it. Dunno if you've noticed… but… he's kind of shy. "Was he having an episode? The laugh was certainly unnerving. "Nah, he is… trust me… we go...way...way back...Terra and me. We're practically family. " He balled a fist with another pained grimace. 

"You don't look so good… Mr. Believe...sir, here do you need another -." A hand went up. 

"Mike." He threw him a...weak looking smirk. "I'm too young to be a Mister...anything. So Mike's fine." He mumbled before he took a deep breath. 

_Step. Step._

"Stone's alive, he's sulked off to patrol a way out." Pablo returned and his eyes narrowed. "And I'm pretty sure you've gone and given yourself heat stroke... _again."_

"No shit Sherlock." Believe….er Mike threw him a thumbs up before he groaned. "Can I throw Stone in the pit yet or is that just too bitterly ironic to be a laugh?" 

"You're going to have to do something about him Sir…. He's out of control." 

There was a faint flash of light from underneath the goggles. "I'm aware Terra… trust me I'm very aware." The mocking smirk soon turned into a hard line. "What's the ETA on the transport?"

"Hard to say Sir." Buttercup said quietly as she returned. "there's no signal down here, we're going to have to go up higher." 

"And God knows they'll be waiting." Brute muttered. "I don't have much faith Stone will be able to carve us a tunnel as he claims." 

"Without me?" Dr. Mendes raised an eyebrow. "How does he intend to do that?" 

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "Correction, I think _you_ are supposed to make us a tunnel and he's going to take credit for it so he looks like the big ole' hero as usual." 

"Mm, anything to impress- ow." 

Buttercup only lowered her elbow. "He'll fail miserably but the ideas not bad, you up for it Terra?" 

Dr. Mendes frowned and cast a look down at Mitch and Believe both. 

"... I don't really see another option...I guess we have no choice." 

The twins nodded. "Let's get to it then." 

_BOOM_

They all froze. That….ominous sound of….

"... Shit." Brute hissed. 

_BAM. BAM. BAM._

The mass of guards...oh….these looked even… meaner. If that was possible and those guns…. Were even bigger… 

_Badum….badum…_

_"_...P-Pablo?" He whispered. 

“HANDS UP ELEMENT SCUM!” 

The guns all went off in sync but… Mitch felt nothing…. Except a sharp cold air that sliced at his cheek. 

“AMBUSH!” Brute howled aloud and huh!? There was another loud crash of gunfire(??) And she was suddenly on the floor...covered in...ice from the arms and wrists. 

"What the fuck!?" Believe yelled out and lurched up, hands out and glowing. 

"WHERE THE FUCK IS STONE!?" Buttercup screamed barely dodging another blast of...ice(?) , Huh what-!? Mitch found himself thrown down, before Pablo and Buttercup ran towards her sister, frozen as she was from the wrists and arms. 

"Get outta here! Get outta here-!" 

Another hit and-. No… Doctor Mendes went down immediately, before he began pounding on the icy bindings on his ankles. 

"NO!" Mitch screamed. 

“THE FUCK HOW’D THEY GET CRYO-GUNS HERE SO QUICK?!” Brute bellowed, "GET OFF ME YOU BASTARDS!" She was hoisted up. 

"BRUTE!" 

It was chaos. Utter chaos. 

The vines crashed through any crack in the concrete of wherever this bunker was and Buttercup began using them almost like a puppeteer with a marionette’s string- latching onto each guard’s weapon and aiming them at each other as well as smashing through the ice encasing Pablo’s leg and he finally slammed his foot down, the _crack_ was more a roar and the even bigger than the ones Mitch had seen before. 

The guards one by one tumbled in the gaping sinkhole that formed under their feet as Dr. Mendes scrambled up and punched another guard in the face before reaching and shoving Mitch behind him.

Brute managed to get one wrist free and elbowed one guard in the jaw but two more were immediately right there, wrestling her to the ground. 

“HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! UNNATURAL!”” 

“”They never give up do they!?” Mitch yelped. 

“Course not, we’re pests that need to be exterminated, it’s their duty to brutally kill us!” Buttercup hissed.

“Son of a bitch!” Brute howled and kicked out at the three surviving who grabbed her and ripped her upwards before slamming thick heavy shackles on her wrists. "LET GO! SON OF A-!! TERRA GET MY SISTER OUTTA HERE- RUN! RUN!!" 

"WHAT!?" Buttercup screeched. 

Brute held up the guard in a chokehold, breathing hard. "We both can't be captured, she needs you." 

She? 

“NO! No no no! Lemme go! LEMME GO! THAT’S MY SISTER! LET ME GO TERRA!” But Pablo...kept his grip on her firm. Mitch cringed and peeked out from behind him.

Brute meanwhile was being dragged away. 

“Suspect secured! Bringing in now- escapee Subject 7: Wanted for Refusal to take the Cure." 

They were like robots: hell were they robots!? These soldiers seemed a...a lot _meaner_ than the other guards had been and much more… stoic. They recited her "rights" without much emotion at all, one even seemed to be reading from a smart phone or something! 

"Cure!? What fucking cure! You're using us as fucking lab rats you piece of-!" 

They ignored her, "Bringing in prisoner now." 

“NOT FUCKING LIKELY!” 

The cold dry air suddenly began to warm…and warm until a...fog it seemed began to form, like steam almost. 

"Let her go… let us go… and I won't make your deaths be comically painful." He murmured and raised his hands more but the soldiers reciprocated it by raising their guns. 

Believe….only...laughed. 

“You think I’m afraid of a little ice?” He laughed again. “That’s a good one. Now, don't make me ask again, let her go." He began to fiddle with his mask. 

"Believe... don't - I got this- I-!" Brute began but a guard smacked her hard in the back of her head and she slumped down. Unconscious. 

"JOANA!" Buttercup screamed. "NO! DAMN IT NO NO!" She was screaming and thrashing and those guns were just being aimed at all of them. 

Like hunters...to their prey. Being herded into the slaughterhouse. 

They looked at them all...like they weren't even human. 

"Terra." The voice was low...but full of authority: deathly serious. "Find Stone and bring Buttercup with you." 

"Believe…. Mike no...no don't you'll-!" 

The hand went out and… what was with that look? What was going on? Why was-? 

Silence, his lip trembled and Buttercup froze in place, "... S-Sir?" She whimpered. "... Brute…. J-Joanna….Joanna no… no don't be a hero please Believe don't be a-!" 

"I'm no hero Evie… there's only one hero."

"... Mike don't-! Not this again Mike-!" Another hand. 

"You and I both know Robin is never wrong. We knew this was going to happen. I'll hold them off and Brute and I'll be right behind you! Go!" 

It was a lie. Even Mitch could see it, 

Believe clenched a fist, “This is what leaders do Terra, you know the protocol- if anything ever happened to me _you_ are in charge do _not_ let Stone pull his bullshit. Promise me!" He hissed. 

"M-Mike? I'm...I'm a doctor not a- I can't-!" 

"Promise me Pablo!" He said fervently. "You'll keep them safe…. You'll keep...her safe."

Her? Pablo gulped and Mitch….Mitch didn't know where it came from but….the urge to squeeze the good doctor's hand… just then from that small… sound well it won over Mitch's usual...err caution. He stiffened and looked down where Mitch clutched it...was he doing something wrong? Was this the right thing? The right time? Just…. He should let go, right he should. 

Pablo only squeezed his hand in silence before… he finally nodded. Up. Down. Eyes squeezed shut. 

“You… You have my word.” 

The relief washed over the young man’s face and he flashed them a brief… albeit forced smile. 

“It’s only temporary, it won’t be long! It won’t!”

“Oh I know… because you’re going to find the living flame aren’t you buddy… because… you and I both know Robin is never wrong.” 

“.... I…” 

“Go Pablo. Get him-.” He pointed to Mitch. “Out of here and Buttercup you keep her out of trouble you hear me!: 

Buttercup flinched but finally nodded. “...Yes sir.” She whispered. Pablo raised his foot, clearly readying to make the tunnel or whatever they’d discussed and he kicked at the wall, over and over again: more vines entered the forming cracks, spitting the wall more. 

Another cold slice hit Mitch’s ear and Buttercup snarled before once more vines came bursting out towards the guards: This time though they only laughed. 

“You’re gonna run out of juice eventually witch!”

“Fuck man bringing in Element themselves? We’re gonna be fucking heroes!”

"We're not afraid of _abominations_ like you. "Now hands up and _all_ of you on your knees!" 

_Badumbadumbadum._

"Abominations huh…" Believe scoffed again before he stepped forward, "You know… I only see _one_ disgrace to God here and it sure as hell…" His hand rose and the guns were aimed squarely at him. "Ain't _us_." 

In a fluid moment the mask was off and Mitch caught a fleeting glance of...gold colored eyes(?) 

before they suddenly grew whiter and whiter and…. AGH! It was painful! Like looking into the goddamn-! 

Two pairs of hands slammed over Mitch's face which just seemed to be burning - this whole place was suddenly burning hot! The brief glances he caught between Buttercup's slimmer fingers he saw only the outline of the man, otherwise glowing _white_ \- and… 

The guards… with their fancy guns...flailing and writhing in terror… from the man who was literally...on fire. Wait...wait! What!? How had-!?

Had...Had Mike…. Had Believe just...just! 

"Don't look." Pablo whispered frantically. "Don't look Mitch! Just...just-!" 

Mitch found his face pressed into a broad chest, the heat was excruciating now, almost like sitting directly under the...sun for hours and hours… and the screaming just got louder and higher pitched...until….suddenly: 

The ash blew listlessly in the air, but those footsteps continued to come, had a whole army come!? Had… Had…? 

“The living flame Terra...Find it." 

His hands rose again as the next mob of guards came crashing in, guns raised. 

“FIND IT TERRA!:” 

It was the last thing Mitch heard before the cryo-guns all went off at once coating the room in a thick cold…. There was another bright light even brighter than before… and they all cried out at once, even as the wall finally gave way to Pablo’s kicks and Buttercup’s vines… Mitch was hoisted on another pair of shoulders… 

But this time… he couldn’t… he couldn’t see anything clearly… no there were too many spots… bright white spots in his vision, and his skin… it felt like he had a sunburn? But from what? How?

What was….? 

There was a loud bellow and the concrete crumbled from the other side in front of them. More bright lights… but this time… they were clearly… : Bright lights flashing and sirens wailing from the outside as Stone ran in, 

“Lets go! Let’s go!” He yelled and waved them over. “That piece of junk you call a fucking ship is finally here Buttercup-!” 

“Oh fuck _you_ you fucking - about time you stupid-!”” Buttercup snarled before she pushed Stone aside and lurched herself over a seat, “Terra get your ass in here and Coffee Boy or whatever too!” Mitch was hoisted up and half tossed into a seat as Pablo lurched himself up after him into whatever wait… 

“You have a plane!?” Mitch yelped. 

“Not exactly a plane so to speak but-. 

“Yes! It’s a plane! Don’t go spilling all our secrets you lovesick moron!” Stone interrupted. “Where’s Brute?” He looked around. “The hell? Where’s-?” 

“They got delayed because someone had gone off on a plane hunt! Now hold on!” She threw herself against the controls and quicker than any plane Mitch had ever been on they were in the air. 

“What the hell are you doing!?” 

“What does it look like moron!? No one is ever left behind! EVER!” 

“It’s suicide!” 

“”ITS OUR CODE! NOW SIT DOWN BEFORE I- I- I- YOU FUCKING COWARD YOU-!”

“....Buttercup.” Pablo interrupted the… colorful tirade and…. Oh no. 

The lights were bright enough on the ground to see the line of heavily armed guard marching two by two out of the building. 

Trapping two tall individuals in the middle: Heavily chained and being led towards another larger…. Aircraft. Mitch winced. Was that… the same plane that had brought him here? 

“Oh...shit.” Stone whispered. “They got both of em’ how did-?” 

Buttercup gulped and her hands shook as she held the controls slightly. “We’ll blow em' from the air- they won’t know what-.” 

“.... This is a transport Buttercup… we don’t have enough firepower.” Pablo murmured. “They’ll blow us right out of the sky…” ” He swallowed hard. “We... “ Another swallow. “... We have to go.” 

“What!?” She demanded. “No! No we can beat em’! We can-!” 

“No we can’t Buttercup!” He drowned out her protests. “No, we can’t…. We have to go…. We’ll… we’ll be back! We will! I promise Buttercup, we’ll come back. Just... “ He stood straighter then and took a deep breath. “That’s an order… Evie.” 

It was silent before… with a loud sniff, she reached a shaky hand up and…. Saluted. “ Y-Yes… Yes Sir.” 

The ship ship began to turn, and… Mitch felt a prick then. Stone was looming over him holding a syringe. 

“HARRY WHAT ARE YOU-!” 

“What? No stranger can see the way to camp.” He sneered. “Ain’t that Protocol, _Terra?”_

The world was beginning to spin, and his vision was flickering…. H-huh? What… 

Darkness. 

_You! YOU!_

_Oh calm down you big baby! He’s just asleep._

_You don’t get to make those kinds of medical decisions!_

_Oh yeah, real medical, it’s a shot. Big whoop._

_Listen you ignorant-!_

_ENOUGH! We got bigger issues here than you two arguing… for example… Tell me…who’s going to to tell her about her brother… you….or me?”_

-o-o-o- 

**Undisclosed Location:**

**E.L.E.M.E.N.T Base Tent Alpha**

**1:26 AM**

  
  


It was late but all the lights were still on around then so it didn't matter. No one was really sleeping tonight. 

They were all waiting. 

Waiting. Waiting. Waiting. 

Always…. A life of waiting. 

She gripped the sill of her window and snuck another glance outside. No return yet. Strange … raids never took this long. 

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

What time was it? Midnight? No… one… maybe two… the clock face was fogged up. Damn it. It was even painted pink. Damn it. 

She cast the stupid thing away. It never failed did it, for common everyday technology to simply fail in her hands; gears freezing on place, springs popping out, no…. Anything that could happen inevitably happened. 

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

Still it was late. Later than normal. Later than…. 

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

_Knock._

_Knock._

_Knock._

The door opened anyway and the redhead exhaled quietly in relief…. Before her face fell immediately. 

Buttercup stood there. Her face bruised and cut. 

Her expression grim. 

_Badum._

_Badum._

_Badum._

"You might….want to sit down ….Blossom." 

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tick…._

_Tock._

**-o-o-o-**

Newscast: Live: Alleged Terrorist Leader captured in raid on government facility! 

Alleged Terrorist Leader, "Believe" has finally been apprehended by local authorities after a raid on a government run medical facility: Speaking to spokesperson Cynthia LaRouse, for the Institute of Human innovation and medicine ( H.I.M. Labs) , Miss LaRouse had this say: 

_"The perpetrator, who goes by "Believe" has long been a thorn in H.i.m. labs and so we are delighted to hear of his capture. I speak on behalf of all of us here at the Institute we will not allow this scourge to continue his unhinged attempts at sabotage and continued terrorizing of our city and we will continue our efforts at aiding and innovating the human existence for years to come."_

_"_ Believe" is rumored to be being held at a top secret facility before his trial, set to be sometime in the coming weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: 
> 
> "I've spent my entire life being invisible and guess what... I'm very good at it." 
> 
> Log: 00001


End file.
